Fury
by HeroPower
Summary: Sequel to Competition. Jaden is finally going to marry Alexis. But, when someone from Jaden's past takes Alexis, how will Jaden get her back. This is in Jaden's POV just like before. It is also JadenXAlexis.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! GX.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is the sequel to Competition and also the final story to this series.

* * *

I was in the dueling arena at the pros. I had just defeated someone and was doing my winning pose.

"That's game!" I said.

I walked off the dueling field. It had been about a month since I announced I planned to marry Alexis. Since then, I haven't seen much of Chazz. Though, that could be because he was dueling most of the time. Luckily though, Syrus and I had kept in good touch. In fact, I was about to go meet him for one last time to hang out before I got married. I found Syrus waiting outside the arena.

"Good duel today, Jaden." Syrus said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"What's the matter, Sy?" I asked.

"It's just..." Syrus started. "You won't forget me after you get married, right?"

"Syrus, have I ever been known to forget a friend?" I asked.

A chill ran down my neck after I finished my question.

"No." Syrus said.

"Then don't worry." I said. "Even if I marry Alexis, everything will still be like our days at Duel Academy."

"I guess you're right." Syrus said.

"Now, let's get some food." I said.

Syrus and I started to walk out when Jesse ran up.

"Jesse?" I asked. "When did you come here?"

"No time... to chat..." Jesse said, in between breaths.

"What's up?" I asked.

"You know my Rainbow Dragon card?" Jesse asked.

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering when I faced it.

"A lady with a third eye took it from my deck." Jesse said.

I grabbed my head.

"Jaden, are you okay?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah." I said. "So, you were saying, Jesse?"

"Well, after I asked her why she wanted my card, she said something about using it to duel you." Jesse said.

Just then, my phone rang. I quickly answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I heard you are about to marry." The person on the other end said.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't want you to." The person on the phone said.

"You can't stop me from marrying the girl of my dreams." I said.

"Oh, but I can." The person said. "And I did."

"DID WHAT?!" I yelled into the phone.

"I've taken that Alexis girl." The person said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It hurts that you forgot your childhood friend and protector." The person on the phone said. "Remember me!"

I grabbed my head again.

"That voice..." I said. "Yubel?"

"Yubel?" Jesse and Syrus asked.

"Where have you taken Alexis?" I asked.

"The place where you tried to destroy all connections to me." Yubel said. "Duel Academy."

"JADEN!" I could hear Alexis scream.

"Let her go, Yubel!" I said.

"Not until you come here." Yubel said, then crushed whatever phone she was using.

I dropped my phone to the ground as I fell to my knees. I clenched my fists tightly.

"NOT AGAIN!" I yelled.

"What happened, Jaden?" Both my friends asked.

"Again..." I started. "Someone took Alexis again!"

"Sorry to hear that, Jaden." Jesse said.

"Yubel, the person who took Alexis, is probably the one that took your Rainbow Dragon too." I told Jesse.

I started flashing-back to what happened between me and Yubel.

**/FLASHBACK\**

It was a little before I gave KaibaCorp my designs for the Neo-Spacians. I had gotten Yubel and she quickly became my favorite card. I could never properly summon her though. But her spirit had talked to me before. We became fast friends. However, she soon started harming anyone who came near me, besides my parents. I eventually decided to see if she could become a Hero like Neos did.

**\ENDFLASHBACK/**

I explained my past with Yubel to Jesse and Syrus, as well as what she had done, and started working on my deck. Syrus than walked in.

"Jaden?" Syrus asked.

"What's up, Syrus?" I asked.

"I'm going with you." Syrus said.

"But Yubel may capture you as well." I said.

"I don't care, Jaden." Syrus said. "Earlier, you said our lives would be like they were at the Academy. And at the Academy, I was always backing you up."

"I guess there's no stopping you then, Syrus." I said. "Just make sure Yubel doesn't trap you too."

Later, Syrus and I were on a boat, heading to Duel Academy.

"So, did you figure out why Yubel took Jesse's card?" Syrus asked.

"I'm guessing she plans on using it to defeat me, since Jesse would have beat me with it if I hadn't had Alexis' Cyber Prima in my deck." I explained.

"Oh yeah." Syrus said.

"I can't believe I let this happen again!" I said.

"Jaden, this time, you had absolutely no way of knowing this could happen." Syrus said.

"Still..." I said. "I shouldn't have let any of this happen in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"Yubel's hatred of others getting near me is what brought her to do this." I explained.

"So, Jaden, uh..." Syrus started, trying to think of some way to change the subject.

Eventually we got to Academy Island. We got out of the boat and tried to find a way through the forest. We got through it fast. Then, we saw the Academy. The only thing different than before was the main building was destroyed.

"YUBEL!" I yelled.

"I hope no one was in there." Syrus said.

"Come on, Syrus!" I said, knowing exactly where Yubel would be.

I walked to the building I had entered more times than I can count. The Slifer Dorm. Knowing Yubel, she would want to go where I lived at. When I got there, it was the only building that hadn't been attacked.

"She's here." I said.

Syrus and I walked into our old room and saw Alexis sitting on the bed.

"Jaden, I escaped." Alexis said.

"Okay, now we can leave." Syrus said.

I just stood there, glaring at 'Alexis'.

"What are you waiting for?" Syrus asked. "You found Alexis, right?"

"No, Syrus." I said. "Because that thing in front of us is not Alexis. It's Yubel."

'Alexis' then turned into Yubel.

"I see you saw through my disguise." Yubel said. "Smart as always, Jaden."

"Let's just get to the point." I said. "Where is Alexis?"

"You don't need her, Jaden." Yubel said. "You already have me."

"Tell me where Alexis is!" I said, not wanting to play Yubel's little game.

"Well, if you really want to know." Yubel said, snapping her fingers.

The room collapsed and Syrus and I found ourselves in what seemed like the Duel monster world.

"J-Jaden, what's going on?" Syrus asked.

"Yubel can morph reality." I explained.

Then I saw Alexis tied to a wall. I ran over.

"Alexis!" I yelled.

"Jaden..." Alexis said, weakly.

"Let her go, Yubel!" I ordered.

"No, Jaden." Yubel said. "I'm the one who calls the shots here, not you."

"But Alexis has nothing to do with any of this!" I yelled.

"That's where you're wrong." Yubel said. "She was stealing you from me."

"She couldn't steal me from you, because I'm not yours!" I yelled.

"Then, I guess I'll have to prove to you that you are mine." Yubel said, as a duel disk shot out of one of her arms.

I activated my duel disk.

"Okay, Yubel, if I win, you let Alexis go, and never try to step into my life, or the lives of my friends, again!" I shouted.

"Fine." Yubel said. "But if I win you have stay with me forever."

"Fine." I said, after thinking about the deal for a minute.

Yubel and I drew our first hand.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"You can, Jaden." Yubel said, probably trying to soften me up.

I glared at Yubel and drew a card.

"I'll play Aqua Dolphin and end my turn." I said, playing things simply.

Yubel drew a card and smirked.

"Just what I needed." Yubel said. "I play Card of Destruction."

Both of us discarded our hands and drew cards.

"Now, I play Monster Reborn!" Yubel said. "I'll summon myself from the graveyard."

Yubel walked onto the field.

"So?" I asked. "I remember your effect just fine. You'll need a sacrifice."

"And I have one." Yubel said. "Now, I end my turn. And in my end phase, since I have no cards in my spell and trap card zone, Samsara Lotus can come to my field. Now I'll tribute it so I can stay on the field."

I drew a card.

"I'll summon Flare Scarab to the field." I said, as Flare Scarab appeared on the field. "Now I play two cards face-down and end my turn."

"No attacks?" Yubel asked.

"Don't think you can trick me into attacking you and activating your effect." I said.

"This is one thing I like about you, Jaden." Yubel said. "You think you can escape me, but you can't."

Yubel drew a card and smiled.

"I play Pot of Greed." Yubel said. "Now I play Lightning Vortex."

Yubel discarded one card and my monsters disappeared.

"Now, I end my turn." Yubel said. "And I'll use Samsara Lotus' effect."

Samsara Lotus appeared on the field and disappeared. I drew a card.

"Why don't you just give up, Jaden?" Yubel asked. "You can't get past me and my effect. You'll just lose."

"No way!" I yelled. "I've already got the way to beat you."

"But why do that?" Yubel asked.

"Because you trapped my soon-to-be wife and I want her back." I said.

"I keep telling you, you can have me as your wife." Yubel said.

"Why would I want you as my wife?" I asked. "After you took Alexis and attacked Duel Academy, I couldn't be madder at you!"

"That's just because you really don't remember me." Yubel said. "I use to protect you from everything."

"No!" I yelled. "You use to attack any thing that came near me!"

"That's because I cared for you." Yubel said. "You think that girl will protect you and care for you like I did?"

"No." I said. "Alexis would let me live a life!"

"I could too!" Yubel said.

"Could, yes." I said. "Would, no!"

"But..." Yubel started. "We were meant to be."

"I don't know what you were meant to be, but I was meant to be with Alexis." I said. "Now, I play Hammer Shot!"

Yubel jumped off the field.

"You really forgot me." Yubel said. "Because if you remembered me, you would remember that if I am destroyed by anything other than my own effect, Yubel - Terror Incarnate comes out."

A huge two headed dragon appeared on the field.

"Now do you realize your mistake in picking that girl over me?" Yubel asked.

"No!" I yelled. "I end my turn."

Yubel drew a card.

"Well, this is a card that will help." Yubel said. "I play Axe of Despair!"

An axe appeared in Yubel's monsters' hand.

"Now, I attack!" Yubel yelled.

"I activate Mystical Space Thyphoon!" I said. "Now, I'll destroy Axe of Despair."

"I sacrifice Yubel - Terror Incarnate to send Axe of Despair back to the top on my deck!" Yubel said.

Then, another dragon with several faces appeared infront of Yubel.

"Now, meet Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare!" Yubel said. "I end my turn."

I drew a card.

"I'll end my turn." I said.

"You don't want to admit that you want to be mine, right?" Yubel asked. "That must be why you passed."

"No." I said. "I just couldn't do anything."

"Denying your true feelings for me?" Yubel asked, as she drew a card. "I don't know if you're doing this because you're scared of speaking your feelings, or if you want me to feel more special when I beat you, but either is good."

"Well, how would you feel about neither?!" I asked.

"You really don't get it, do you?" Yubel asked me. "If your future is with me, you can be happy forever. But if your future is with that Alexis girl, you will be unhappy forever."

"Wrong!" I yelled. "No matter what happens between me and Alexis, our future will be good, because we're in love. But with you, I wouldn't have a good future, because I won't be with my TRUE love."

"Well, I'll just have to show you who your true love is!" Yubel yelled. "I play Axe of Despair! And I'll equip it to Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare! Now, I attack!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" I yelled.

Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare disappeared from the field. Yubel started laughing.

"You have just brought your own defeat!" Yubel said. "I've watched your duels from a far and I found the card that can defeat you!"

"Rainbow Dragon, right?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Not exactly." Yubel said. "After I took it from that Jesse kid, it was changed. Under my control, it turned into Rainbow Dark Dragon!"

"What?!" I asked.

"Now, I can remove seven Dark attribute monsters from my graveyard to summon it." Yubel explained.

"I only count four." I said. "The three Yubels and Samsara Lotus."

"Ah, but remember when I discarded cards when I used Card of Destruction and Lighting Vortex?" Yubel asked. "That is where the other three came from. Now, I remove seven dark attribute monsters to summon Rainbow Dark Dragon."

An evil version of Jesse's favorite monster appeared on the field.

"But, since my battle phase past, I'll have to wait until next turn to bring you to me." Yubel said. "I end my turn."

I drew a card. Winged Kuriboh appeared on my shoulder.

"Who is that?" Yubel asked.

"One of my new Duel Spirits!" I said.

"He took my place too?!" Yubel asked.

"As my duel spirit, yes." I said, smiling. "But as a friend, no. Because you have never been my friend. Winged Kuriboh has. Now meet another one of my friends. I play O-Oversoul to bring Elemental Hero Neos to the field."

Neos appeared on my field.

"Wait, I don't remember Neos being played." Syrus said.

"Yubel's not the only one who can use the discard effect of Card of Destruction to their advantage." I said. "Now just a few cards left. I play Neo Space!"

Alexis, Syrus, Yubel and I were transported to Neo Space.

"What was that for?" Yubel asked. "Even with the 500 more points, Neos can't beat Rainbow Dark Dragon."

"I didn't need the extra points." I explained. "I did it for Alexis."

Yubel looked over at where Alexis was and saw Syrus helping her up.

"I knew that your powers would send us to whatever field card was active." I explained. "So, this made it so the wall you had Alexis tied to disappeared. And I got to keep my promise to Alexis of one day taking her to Neo Space."

Now, I had finally kept my promise to Alexis to show her Neos Space. Alexis ran over to me after Syrus helped her to her feet. I quickly put my right arm around Alexis.

"Thanks, Jaden." Alexis said.

"Yubel didn't hurt you, did she?" I asked.

"No." Alexis said.

"Good." I said, then turned to Yubel. "Let me explain something, Yubel. Neos is exactly like me! He gains strength from his friends, the Neo-Spacians. And like Neos, I gain strength from my friends."

"How will that beat Dark Dragon?" Yubel asked.

"Let me explain more!" I said. "Another one of Neos' friends is Rainbow Dragon! And just like with his other friends, Neos can gain power from Rainbow Dragon too! I play Mind Control and I'll take control of Rainbow Dark Dragon."

Rainbow Dark Dragon flew to my side of the field.

"It still can't attack!" Yubel said.

"Remember what I said about Neos' friends giving him power?" I asked. "Well, if you don't, let me teach you something! I play Polymerization! I fuse Neos and Rainbow Dark Dragon."

Neos and Rainbow Dark Dragon disappeared.

"NO!" Yubel yelled.

"Now, I summon Rainbow Neos!" I said.

Neos, now wearing armor looking like Rainbow Dragon, appeared on the field.

"Now, I attack!" I said.

Rainbow Neos punched Yubel as her life points went from 4000 to 0.

"Thank you, Neos." I said, as we were all transported back to the slifer dorm at Duel Academy.

Yubel fell to her knees.

"How... How could I lose?" Yubel said.

"You tried to manipulate, not just me, but even Rainbow Dragon." I said. "And by doing so, you ended up forgetting both Rainbow Dragon and I had free will!"

"I'm sorry..." Yubel said.

Then, Yubel disappeared into a light and a card fell on the ground. I picked it up, knowing it was Rainbow Dragon.

"Sorry about this, Lexi." I said.

"It's okay, Jaden." Alexis said. "It's not like you could have known this would happen."

"And I promise you, the only time I ever loved someone was you." I said.

"I know." Alexis said, smiling.

"And, Sy, sorry we couldn't have much time to hang out." I said.

"I'm use to it." Syrus said.

We walked out of the room and saw that Duel Academy looked like it did before Yubel attacked.

"I guess that what we saw was an illusion by Yubel." Syrus said.

"Yeah." I said.

After Alexis, Syrus and I returned to the pros, I found Jesse waiting for us.

"It's good to see you guys returned." Jesse said.

"And you thought we wouldn't?" I asked, pulling out Rainbow Dragon. "Here. I made sure to keep this safe."

I tossed Jesse his card and he caught it.

"Thanks, Jaden." Jesse said.

"You're welcome." I said, giving Jesse my winning pose.

A few days after I defeated Yubel, Alexis and I were sitting on a bench, talking.

"Hey, Alexis?" I asked.

"What, Jaden?" Alexis asked back.

"Well, I've been thinking..." I started. "Ever since I freed you from the society, and we started dating, it seems like every bad thing that happened, happened to you."

"So?" Alexis asked.

"It's just..." I couldn't seem to find the right words. "Well, I was wondering if you still wanted to marry me knowing if any more of these people start attacking, they could target you."

"Of course I do, Jaden." Alexis said. "Because, I know that everytime, you will save me."

I smiled at that.

"Like I said before, there's really nothing I wouldn't do for you." I said. "And that's because I love you, Alexis Rhodes."

"I love you too, Jaden Yuki." Alexis said. "And you know how you told me about what you first thought when you saw me?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, I was hoping you got in, too." Alexis said. "So that I could meet you."

"You mean we both wanted me in so we could meet?" I asked.

"Yeah." Alexis said.

"Cool." I said.

"And, you know when I was using Syrus to get you to duel me?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah..." I said, smiling at the great memory of my first duel with Alexis.

"Well, one of the reasons I used Syrus was to see if you were loyal to your friends." Alexis explained. "Because, I thought I might have feelings for you. But I could never love someone who would just ditch his friends. So I had to test you."

"Wow." I said. "One of the first test I ever pass and it's one for your love."

"Yeah." Alexis, said, leaning her head on my chest, near my heart. "And I'm glad you passed."

I looked at her, a little surprised, then gently kissed her warm, soft, cheek as I wrapped my arms around Alexis.

"And don't worry." I said, after pulling my lips off Alexis' cheek. "I'll always save you."

The next day, Alexis and I finally got married and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to say thanks, in advanced, for all reviews this gets. And also thank everyone that read this. Now, this may not be the finale. I might write a fifth if I can find some kind of plot. If not, this is it. 


End file.
